


Claim Your Prize

by Nightwang



Series: RominWeek2021 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Day 4: Highest Bidder, M/M, Romin Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwang/pseuds/Nightwang
Summary: ‘Tim swallowed, staring at the words as if they were going to suddenly rearrange themselves to spell something else. Was Roman serious? Was he really so full of himself to think that Tim would sneak out to meet him in some seedy motel after one date?Yes, he probably was, and the worst thing about it was that he was probably right.‘For the RomanRobin week prompt Highest Bidder.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Roman Sionis
Series: RominWeek2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211288
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Romin Week 2021





	Claim Your Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4!
> 
> This is my first time writing Tim smut so I hope it turned out okay :)

Tim had never done anything like this before. Usually, Dick was the one they...auctioned off. He was pretty and charming, and enjoyed the spotlight in a way that Tim never would. But Bruce and Dick were in the middle of one of their fights and Dick had stormed off to Bludhaven, which meant that Tim had been strongarmed into becoming the main attraction.

He swallowed heavily, peeking around the curtain to get a look at the crowd. There were so many people, and Tim recognised a horrifying number from business deals, and other professional settings. He was going to die of embarrassment before he even got up on stage.

A heavy hand gripped his shoulder, pulling him back away from the curtain. Bruce smiled down at him. “You ready Tim?”

“No,” Tim croaked. “Do I really have to do this Bruce?”

“You’ll be fine.” Bruce didn’t give him any more warning, before he was pushing him out onto the stage. Tim just about managed not to trip over his own feet, plastering what he hoped was a believable smile onto his face. He kept his gaze fixed determinedly ahead, just over the crowd. The last thing he wanted was to make uncomfortable eye contact.

“And finally, our star item of the night!” Bruce was saying. “A date with the one and only Timothy Drake-Wayne!”

The crowd clapped politely. Some of them looked bored with the whole affair, some of them caught up in the show Bruce was putting on, some genuinely interested. Tim suppressed a shudder. This had been such a bad idea.

“Shall we start the bids at a thousand?”

Tim wasn’t sure exactly what he’d gone for in the end. He’d drowned it out, mostly on purpose. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know exactly how little, or how much, someone had paid to spend a day with him. He did, however, hear who had won. Roman Sionis.

Tim didn’t know much about Roman. He hadn’t dealt with him personally, and he didn’t deal with his company either. Whilst Tim was getting more and more involved in Wayne Enterprises, there was still a lot he hadn’t done yet.

Tim smiled blandly at the crowd as Bruce took his arm, steering him back behind the curtain. “Roman Sionis, huh?”

Bruce’s grip tightened momentarily before he let go, mouth pinching. “Guess so.” He looked down at Tim then, gaze strangely intense. “You alright with this Tim? I won’t make you do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Because Tim had been _so_ comfortable with being auctioned off. He rolled his eyes. “I’m fine Bruce. It’s only a date right?”

Bruce smiled, clapping his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Great! You did good tonight Tim, we raised a lot of money.”

Tim smiled back at him. He’d done good huh? He had to admit, now the embarrassing part was over with, he felt a little pleased with himself. He’d managed it, he’d got up on the stage and raised some money. And he’d even got a good job out of Bruce. Now all he had to do was sit through an awkward dinner, under the watchful gaze of Bruce’s bodyguards. He just had to grit his teeth and bare it.

*

Roman was already at the restaurant by the time Tim arrived, leaning back casually at a small table in the corner. He stood up as the waitress showed Tim over, stretching a hand out with a polite smile.

“Roman Sionis,” he said, his grip firm.

“Uh Timothy Drake-Wayne,” he smiled back, feeling strangely out of sorts. “Tim.”

“Yes I know,” Roman sat back down, gesturing for Tim to have a seat opposite him. “I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of wine already.”

Tim sat, taking a grateful sip of the wine. He wasn’t exactly a connoisseur, he didn’t drink much at all, and he certainly wasn’t some sort of wine snob, but he got the feeling that Roman was the sort of guy who knew what he was doing. Roman was watching him with a small smile, eyes dark. It made Tim feel a little hot under the collar. He cleared his throat, hoping the flush of his cheeks wasn’t obvious in the low light of the restaurant.

“I must admit,” Roman said after a moment. “I’ve been following your career with great interest.”

“Oh?” Tim was surprised. Bruce hadn’t exactly been hiding the fact that he was grooming Tim to take over the business, but most people didn’t pay him much attention. Generally, he was pretty happy to work in the background, and let Bruce do all the face work. Tim would have to get used to it eventually, but he didn’t know quite how he was ever going to be able to act the way Bruce did, charming and affable, a ditzy playboy. It _was_ an act. At home Bruce was stern, clever, and he was an astute businessman, but the act worked well. It made people let their guards down. It made them underestimate him.

Tim would definitely have to find another way to gain the upper hand. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to play the role quite as well as Bruce.

“Yes, I think you’ll make an excellent CEO one day.”

The praise curled warmly in his gut. He took another sip of his wine to hide his expression. He wasn’t sure why Roman’s words were affecting him so much. “Thank you Mr Sionis.”

“Oh please, call me Roman.”

The rest of the dinner passed rather uneventfully. Roman was charming, funny, he knew when to fill the awkward silences, and what to say to relieve the tension. Tim was rather relieved. He wasn’t completely socially incompetent, but it certainly helped to have someone who could carry the conversation with ease. Tim felt himself relaxing as the night went on, the wine making him feel loose and confident. Now that Tim wasn’t quite so embarrassed, he could admit that Roman was a good looking man. He had a certain...quality to him. A confidence that drew people to him.

By the time dinner was over Tim was almost disappointed. Roman stood with a wry smile, holding a hand out for Tim to take. “I hope to see you again.”

Then he was strolling out of the restaurant without a backwards glance. Tim clenched his fist tightly, crushing the small slip of paper that Roman had pressed into his hand. It wouldn’t do for his bodyguards to get curious. He stood as well, excusing himself to the bathroom, and shut himself into one of the stalls.

His stomach was twisting nervously, and with what Tim could admit was a little excitement. He smoothed the crumpled paper out, heart racing as he read the scribbled words.

_Lake View Motel. Tomorrow 10pm. Room 101_

Tim swallowed, staring at the words as if they were going to suddenly rearrange themselves to spell something else. Was Roman serious? Was he really so full of himself to think that Tim would sneak out to meet him in some seedy motel after one date?

Yes, he probably was, and the worst thing about it was that he was probably right.

*

It wasn’t the first time Tim had snuck out of the manor. Bruce was a bit of an overprotective parent, and Tim had been sneaking out to meet his friends, and his...partners since he was sixteen. He knew Dick and Jason had snuck out all the time as well. He also knew that Alfred, at least, was fully aware of their escapades, but that didn’t stop them. At eighteen, he shouldn’t feel the need to sneak out anymore, but then again, Bruce would want to know why he was going out so late, and Tim didn’t exactly want him asking too many questions.

This was the most nervous Tim had ever been sneaking out before. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to meet some man he barely knew in some random motel? He couldn’t believe it. Tim was usually the sensible one. Bruce had told him often enough, especially after Dick or Jason had been caught doing something reckless. But this probably took the cake. Bruce would be livid if he found out.

Still, the illicit thrill of it was making Tim half hard already. It was pretty embarrassing, but then, nobody else had to know. He’d parked his bike on the street the night before, so that he wouldn’t wake anyone up driving it out of the garage. He’d already looked up the directions to the motel.

It was...a motel. Tim wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting exactly, maybe something a little more rundown, a little more like the horror movies. Tim didn’t usually stay in places like this, after all, Bruce Wayne rarely stayed anywhere that wasn’t a five star hotel.

He found Room 101 fairly quickly, and then spent a good five minutes standing outside dithering. His nerves had come back full force, his stomach squirming like he’d swallowed worms. Was this really a good idea? What if it was just a set up and Tim was about to get brutally murdered.

Well, there was nothing for it. He’d come all this way, there was no point backing out now. He’d barely knocked on the door before it was swinging open to reveal Roman Sionis, dressed in a red silk robe, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

“Glad you made it,” he said with a grin. “Do come inside.”

He pulled the door open further to let Tim into the room. It was pretty plain, a double bed taking up most of the space, a single bedside table, one bedraggled looking armchair in the corner, next to a door to what Tim assumed was a bathroom.

Roman sat on the edge of the bed, his head cocked as he ran his gaze over Tim. Assessing. “I must admit that I wasn’t sure you would come.”

Tim cleared his throat, feeling awkward and exposed. “I almost didn’t. I- I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Roman raised one eyebrow. “You mean meeting strange men in motels? Men in general?” A pause. “Surely you’re not a virgin.”

“No!” Tim blurted, his cheeks heating. “No, I mean the whole motel thing. I’ve had sex with guys before.”

God, if he felt this embarrassed just talking about it, how was he ever actually going to do it? At the restaurant Roman had made him feel confident, sure of himself. Now, stood in front of the man, about to have sex with him, he felt wrong footed and awkward.

Roman smiled, crossing one leg over the other. It made the robe hike up his thigh, the corner falling between his legs teasingly. “Well, here’s to new experiences.” He cheersed with his glass, despite the fact that Tim didn’t have one. Then he drained it in one gulp, setting the glass down. “Come here sweetheart, there’s no need to be shy.”

Tim grit his teeth together, stepping forwards so he was standing over Roman, looking down at him. Roman tipped his head back, gaze sharp, the robe slipping down off one shoulder. He was disarmingly casual, but he still exuded confidence and _control_.

He reached up to cup Tim’s face gently between his hands, pulling him down into a kiss. Tim gasped softly and Roman wasted no time in slipping his tongue into his mouth. He took control of the kiss easily, and Tim didn’t fight him. It was hot, pleasure trailing sticky fingers down Tim’s spine.

“Why don’t we get you out of those clothes hm?” Roman purred, his breath hot on Tim’s face, tickling his lips. Tim nodded frantically, pulling away to strip off his shirt, then climbing up onto the bed, knees either side of Roman’s hips, straddling his lap. Roman looked surprised for a moment, before smiling, his hands coming up to catch Tim by the waist.

“You too,” Tim said, pushing the robe off his shoulders. It pooled around Roman’s hips, draping across his arms, and Tim immediately bent to press his lips to the bare skin of his collarbone with a burst of confidence.

Roman chuckled above him, his breath hitching as Tim bit down gently. “So enthusiastic,” Roman gasped, reaching up to twist fingers into Tim’s hair, pulling slightly. Tim couldn’t help the moan that slipped out, his gut fizzing at the pleasure-pain.

Roman’s fist clenched, then he used his grip to ease Tim back, baring his throat. “Beautiful.”

Tim flushed, turning his face away embarrassedly. Roman used the opportunity to press his mouth against Tim’s neck, sucking bruises into his skin. “Let me-” Tim said, wriggling off of Roman’s lap briefly so he could shuck his trousers and underwear off.

Roman eyed him appreciatively as he bared himself. Naked, Tim felt strangely exposed, overheated. He crawled back onto Roman’s lap, and let the other man drag him closer, his half hard cock pressing up against his stomach. Tim groaned and thrust forwards. His overheated flesh dragged across the silk of the robe and the flat of Roman’s abs. It felt unbelievably good.

Roman moaned, grabbing onto Tim’s ass, his hands warm and huge. Tim ground back against him, then forwards again, letting his head fall onto Roman’s shoulder. A finger pressed between his cheeks, teasing gently over his entrance, and Tim gasped, clenching instinctively.

Roman’s grip tightened briefly, then he was flipping them, Tim bouncing back against the mattress. Roman crawled over him, canting Tim’s thighs open with his knees to settle between them. His robe had fallen open completely, the soft silk brushing against Tim’s arms and raising goosebumps.

“This is better,” Roman purred, thrusting forwards slightly so his cock slid across the seam of Tim’s thigh.

Tim grinned up at him, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck to pull him down into a sloppy kiss. “Come on.”

“What do you want?” Roman said, trailing slick lips across Tim’s jaw and down his throat.

“I want _you_.”

“Want me how?”

Tim wrapped his legs around Roman’s hips, digging his ankles into his lower back to grind them together roughly. “For Christ’s sake, I want you to fuck me!”

Roman groaned against his skin, adjusting slightly so their cocks were sliding together. Tim gasped, pleasure sparking up his spine. His chest was heaving, sweat forming between their bodies. Then Roman was pulling back, cool air rushing between them. Tim bit his lip hard to keep his disappointed noise in check.

Roman shot him a smirk, leaning over to the bedside table and rummaging around in the drawer, holding up a condom and lube triumphantly. Tim’s face flushed. God he was really doing this. He was really about to have sex in a motel.

The click of the lube cap brought his attention back. Roman was watching him intently, slicking his fingers with an embarrassing squelching sound. Then he was bringing them down to rub across Tim’s hole. Tim gasped, his legs falling open and Roman brought his dry hand down to splay over Tim’s chest, up by his collarbones, pinning him to the bed.

One finger pushed inside him smoothly, all the way to the knuckle. Tim arched his back, his mouth falling open. He’d done this before, but it had been a while, and though it wasn’t painful, the feel of it was intense. Roman was studying his face, thrusting his finger gently and Tim groaned, clenching down. He reached up to grab Roman’s face, his fingers curling under his jaw, to pull him down into a kiss. Roman went easily, pressing a second finger in as he slipped his tongue into Tim’s mouth. It was electric, the dual sensations sparking along Tim’s spine. Then Roman curled his fingers, rubbing up into Tim’s prostate and he couldn’t help the moan that spilled between them, thick with pleasure.

Roman chuckled, his breath huffing across Tim’s face. He rubbed a little harder for a moment, then pulled out, scissoring them as he went, only to push back in with three. Tim clenched his thighs around Roman’s waist, digging his head back against the sheets, baring his throat. Roman licked into the hollow, scraping his teeth gently over his collarbone as he twisted his fingers, spreading them.

“Come on,” Tim urged. “I’m ready.”

He felt hot and desperate, his damp hair falling into his eyes, cheeks flushed. Roman’s gaze was heavy, his pupils dilated as he pulled his fingers out and tore the condom open, groaning as he rolled it over himself.

Tim hitched his hips up, pressing Roman closer with his legs, then he was pushing inside slow and steady. They both groaned, Roman dropping his head to Tim’s shoulder. He bottomed out, holding still for a moment to let Tim adjust.

“Alright sweetheart?” Roman asked, voice tight. Tim couldn’t seem to catch his breath. He just nodded, tightening the hold of his legs, urging him on. Roman pulled out, thrusting back in sharply. He gripped Tim’s hips tightly, mouthing at his neck as he picked up the pace. Tim dug his nails into his back, hips hitching to meet his thrusts, as he was jolted across the sheets.

“Fuck,” Tim groaned, his back arching as Roman rolled his hips, rubbing his cock along his prostate. Roman’s answering groan was low and throaty, he reached down to grip Tim’s cock stroking roughly, and Tim’s mouth fell open on a gasp.

“Come on baby,” Roman purred, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, rubbing his thumb over Tim’s slit.

Tim’s orgasm crashed over him, sudden and blindingly intense. He threw his head back, crushing Roman against him as the man shuddered through his own climax, hips stuttering as he fucked them both through it. Slumping back against the sheets, Tim unwound his limbs, letting Roman roll off to the side, cool air prickling across his overheated flesh.

“Well,” Roman said. Tim turned his head to see Roman watching him, propped up on his elbow, expression loose and pleased. “I rather enjoyed myself.”

Tim flushed. He couldn’t believe he still felt embarrassed after they’d just fucked. “Um, me too.”

Roman’s smile was sharp. He leaned over to catch Tim’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. “You were definitely worth the money.” His eyes glittered, his breath tickling Tim’s lips.

Tim’s gut heated. He squirmed his way out from under Roman. “I should probably get going.”

Roman didn’t say anything else, but his gaze was heavy as he watched Tim get dressed. “I meant it,” he said as Tim went to open the door. “I had fun. I’d like to do it again sometime.”

The words settled warmly in Tim’s stomach. It _had_ been fun. Tim certainly wouldn’t be opposed to seeing him again. “Next time pick somewhere nicer than a motel.”

The last thing he heard as he pulled the door shut behind him, stepping out into the cool night air, was Roman’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at [nightwang96](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightwang96) if you want to check it out!


End file.
